onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Marguerite
| affiliation = Kuja; Kuja Pirates | occupation = Warrior, Pirate | age = 16 (debut) 18 (after timeskip) | birth = April 9th | height = 178 cm (5'10") | blood type = F | jva = Masumi Asano | Funi eva = Whitney Rodgers }} Marguerite is a member of the Kuja tribe living on the island of Amazon Lily. She, along with Aphelandra and Sweet Pea, saved Luffy after he ate mushrooms that completely covered his body. During the timeskip, she became a member of the Kuja Pirates. Appearance Marguerite is a young Kuja lady who is tall for her age. She has short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure. Like her fellow Kuja, she dresses in a revealing bikini top and miniskirt made out of animal skin that greatly show off her cleavage and long legs, and a white cape that seems to resemble a Marine jacket. She keeps her snake (which almost all Kuja women seem to have) whom is black and green striped wrapped around her waist at most times. She is also known to wear some type of black and white striped legging similar to a stocking on her right leg, along with high-heeled boots. Gallery Personality Although it is forbidden to have men on the Amazon Lily, Marguerite seems to have developed an interest in them ever since seeing Luffy. She also seems to have developed an interest in Luffy's "Kintama" (a Japanese slang term for the male testicle which literally translates to "Golden ball(s)"), wanting Luffy to take them off, so she could have a look at them. This is mostly due to her misunderstanding and naïveté towards men, taking everything Luffy said as literal. She deems men as "useless" based on the impressions left by Luffy, but at the same time admitted that she risked becoming attached to him if she stayed with him for too long, resulting in attacking him as a way of stopping herself. Like the rest of the Kuja tribe, she eventually begins to care for and respect Luffy during the Amazon Lily Arc. She also seems to admire her leader, Boa Hancock, calling her "the most beautiful woman in the world", and seems to hold no grudge against Hancock for petrifying her. Marguerite is very honest, shown when she tried to take the full blame for Luffy's presence on Amazon Lily, prompting Sweet Pea and Aphelandra‎ to also try to take the blame with her. Abilities and Powers Marguerite appears to be a talented seamstress, as she was able to completely replicate Luffy's tattered vest and shorts, and even added a floral pattern and frills to his vest, much to his dismay. She also knows how to swim, as proven when she saved Luffy from drowning. Another note is that Amazon Lily is located in the Calm belt where Sea Kings breed and so the sea around the island is full of Sea Kings, yet she jumped in to save Luffy despite this. She was seen accompanying Boa Hancock on the Kuja pirate ship after the two year timeskip, indicating that she has become strong enough to become part of the crew, since only the strongest warriors are allowed on the ship. Weapons As with most of the other Kuja warriors, Marguerite uses a snake that can morph into a bow to launch arrows at her target. She imbues Busoshoku Haki into the arrows to increase their destructive powers, being able to pierce through trees with ease. While threatening Luffy to stay away from her, she held a dagger against him. Haki Like all the members of the Kuja tribe, Marguerite possesses Haki, a manifestation of willpower of sorts. She can channel Busoshoku Haki through her arrows, though she is unaware of its use in suppressing Devil Fruits. This puts her above most other characters seen in the series as Haki is not a widely used ability. After the timeskip, Marguerite has seemingly become a member of the Kuja pirate crew and thus she may have improved her abilities to use Haki. History Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Marguerite, Aphelandra, and Sweet Pea found Monkey D. Luffy after he fell victim to a mushroom that began spreading all over his body. Believing him to be a woman, the three women brought him back to the Kuja tribe and helped him get rid of the mushrooms, until only "one" was left. After realizing it would not come off, Elder Nyon recognized Luffy as a man. When Luffy woke up, Marguerite gave him new clothes similar to his old ones but with a flower motif stitched onto the shirt. When the Kuja threatened to kill Luffy, he attempted to flee but then remembered that the Vivre Card he needed to find Silvers Rayleigh was still in his old clothes. He then identified Marguerite as the one who gave him his new clothes and carried her into the jungle with him to ask for them back. She gave his clothes back to him, and despite acting distrustful of him for kidnapping her, she was unable to contain her curiosity and, after he mentioned that he is a pirate, told him about the Kuja's leader, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. Though curious about who Luffy was and experiencing Luffy's simple-minded thinking first hand, she soon returned to her mission and drew her bow on Luffy as he ran off. After Luffy accidentally encountered Hancock and was sent to the arena to fight to the death, Marguerite, Aphelandra, and Sweet Pea stood up for Luffy and attempted to protect him. Uninterested in their pleas, Hancock used her Devil Fruit powers and turned the trio into stone, which brought about Luffy's wrath. Before engaging the sisters, Luffy put the petrified bodies aside, hoping to keep them intact long enough to find a way to return her to normal. Midway through the battle, Boa Sandersonia grabbed Marguerite with her tail, intending to smash her to punish Luffy, as Boa Marigold suggested that Luffy's death is not enough for Hancock. Luffy managed to use Haoshoku Haki in order to make Sandersonia stop, saving Marguerite. After Luffy won the fight against the Boa sisters, he requested that Marguerite and her friends be returned to normal since he did not see it as fair that they should have to suffer just for saving him, and the three were revived. After noticing that Luffy was rather uncomfortable about being probed by the curious women of the Kuja, she escaped with him to Elder Nyon's house, thanking him on the way for keeping her petrified body safe during the arena fight. At Nyon's house, she made tea while Elder Nyon read the announcement of Ace's execution and heard Luffy's adamant determination to find him. After Luffy convinced Boa Hancock to take the World Government's order and her pirate ship is ready for travel, Luffy personally thanked Marguerite and her friends for saving him, promising them he would return with his crew on the next visit, which they had no qualms over. Post-War Arc Marguerite and the other Kuja rejoiced when Luffy returned. She told the other Kujas that they needed to welcome Luffy back properly when he recovered. She then happily stated that she would make more clothes without frills for Luffy. During the Timeskip 3D2Y Marguerite attempted to fight against Byrnndi World when he attacked Rusukaina and kidnapped Sandersonia and Marigold. She later accompanied the Kuja Pirates when they set off the rescue the two Gorgon Sisters. However, she and the rest of the Kuja Pirates stayed on the ship while Hancock and Luffy went onto the enemy ship to fight. Fishman Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc Marguerite, now part of the Kuja Pirates, greeted Luffy on Rusukaina after his two years of training. She informed Luffy that the Kujas were ready to take him back to Sabaody Archipelago. After Luffy picked up his hat, the Kuja Pirates then departed from Rusukaina. After reaching somewhere nearby to Sabaody Archipelago, she wished Luffy good luck before he left the ship on a small boat. As the Thousand Sunny ship prepared to submerge, the Kuja Pirates aided them by holding back a Marine ship. Marguerite saw Luffy's crew and commented that "they look fun." Yonko Saga From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc After the events at Dressrosa, Marguerite returned to Rusukaina and showed Luffy's new wanted poster to the beasts. Wano Country Arc After the Shichibukai system was abolished, Marguerite was present in Hancock's throne room as a Marine fleet approached Amazon Lily. Anime and Manga Differences Marguerite is topless when washing Luffy in the river in the manga, but is clothed in the anime. Her parting with Luffy at the end of the Amazon Lily Arc is considerably expanded when compared to the corresponding manga scene. Here, he describes his crew to her at length, and while the Kuja ship pulls away she thinks back to their time together on the island and is shown to be quite saddened at his departure, before calling out to Luffy asking if they will definitely get to meet his crew, to which he cheerfully affirms. In the anime, Marguerite, and her fellow Kujas, Kikyo, Aphelandra, and Sweet Pea have a brief interaction with the Heart Pirates and provide them food while the men are treating a wounded Luffy. Marguerite briefly talks with Trafalgar Law, asking him about Luffy's condition. Early One Piece One Piece Green: Secret Pieces revealed an early concept of Marguerite, who was intended to have a Zoan fruit, in her case a black cat model of the Neko Neko no Mi. Merchandise Marguerite has been featured in the One Piece Styling Figures and in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures along with Boa Hancock. Marguerite also appears in the One Piece Nintendo DS game, Gigant Battle, where she is a support character along with Aphelandra and Sweet Pea. Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Translation and Dub Issues In early translations "Marguerite" was often translated as "Margaret". Trivia *She is named after the flower marguerite. *In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Marguerite (along with One Piece author Eiichiro Oda) ranked as the 50th most popular character. *Her favorite food is gyoza. References Site Navigation de:Margaret it:Margaret fr:Margaret ca:Marguerite pl:Marguerite Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Archers